Peace in the air temple
by Why-because-idk
Summary: Just a fanfic I had in mind, involving Korra and Asami. What IF they where more than friends?


It was morning already and Korra woke up just thinking if everything that happend the night before was real. All about breaking into Asami's house, knowing that her dad was an equalist, chief Bei Fong police force in the hands of Amon, it was all like a nightmare.

Korra just stood up and started walking towards the bathroom to take her rutine morning shower thinking how Asami was feeling. After her bath she went to eat breakfast, to her surprise Asami and Bolin were helping Pema make a beautiful breakfast. While Mako help Tenzin make the table. They all look happy, like if they were all living together as a family for a long time."Good morning" she said.

Tenzin saw the young avatar standing all confuse "Korra, good morning! Have a seat we are having pancakes" he gave a small smile.

Korra nodded and took a seat, as everyone did the same. Asami put a stack of pancakes in the avatars plate. Korra looked up with a smile"Thanks..." to her surprise it was not Pema, wich she was used to.

"You welcome!" said Asami with a smile and continued serving. While Korra felt a little embarrased. Everyone had breakfest; in the dining room it was felt some peace and love between them. They all finished as Bolin and Mako went with Pema to help her buy the groceries. Korra started washing the dishes when she saw Asami going towards her to help.

"Hey, let me help you. I will wash them while you...water bend the soap off?" she giggle like she is used to before the events of last night. But Korra did't agreed, after all she had help make breakfest.

"It's ok Asami, I'll wash the-" Before she could finish talking Asami interrupt her" I said I'll help you ok, don't get on my bad side again, after all the afection I have towards you" she gave a lightly laugh as she started cleaning. The young avatar looking surprise and confunse, and she was left to do as she wish.

They finished and Asami went to the library, maybe some reading will help her focus her mind in something else."Bye, bye Avatar!" she waved and walked away.

"Bye Asami!"

As for Korra, she continued her rutine by going to train with Tenzin. After that since she didn't had to practice with the boys because the competition had ended she did some training of her own before dinner. She went to take a bath and clean the sweat that the hard training had provocated on her.

Pema ask Korra to help in the kitchen, she agreed with smile on her face. After all she didn't help with breakfast and they were more people now to feed and letting a pregnant women do all that work on her own was just selfish.

"DINNER IS READY!" Pema let a huge scream so everyone knew, almost blowing Tenzin of the floor.(Not really)

"I am really starting to wonder who is the airbender here

Pema replied we a glare "Very funny! Mr. Heartbreaker!"

As Tenzin looked at Korra who was behind him with one mean look.

Korra scratch the back of her neck giving a akwar laugh and acting like she didn't knew nothing.

The plates were already place and serve. Everyone came in thanking Pema and Korra for the dinner they had made. As they ate Meelo said "Wow mom! This is a lot of food! You should be the luncj lady at my school!" Everyone laugh. Asami looking down at her plate "I will pay every bite of food once I get to myself and take control of my fathers company"

Pema and Tenzin looked at the girl with a broken heart, since she now that had a huge reponsibility on her back. Tenzin started talking "You don't have to pay nothing to us, you will always be welcome here as family and also you are helping us with the chores if it that makes you feel better. Don't presure yourself all at it's time"

"Thank you so much everyone"she smiled "All of you had made me feel better even the childrens"she smiled at them."Just thank you"

While Ikki say "So that's means that you are supper dupper ritch? So if you are pretty and ritch, are you a princess? You like Mako is he your prince I thought that-" Korra shut her up by putting some mash potatoes into Ikki's mouth.

Korra said to her"Oh! Ikki you are so pretty when you eat!"

Mako looked at Asami while putting his hand on her shoulder "We will be here always for you" giving a smile to her.

Bolin smile as well "Sure thing!"

Korra was left to say something while she kept stuffing food to Ikki" Well- umm..."she cleared her troath "You will always have us in any circumtances to help you, I mean I can't help you with your make up after it attack me but we can talk if you want" she gave her a smile. As everyone laugh.

Asami giggle"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

Dinner was over and Mako and Bolin started cleaning the table as Tenzin was left with Meelo to give him a bath and Pema went to sleep.

"Meelo stop moving OH SPIRITS !SO HELP ME, I WILL AIR BEND YOU TO THE SPIRITS WORLD!"

As Meelo airbending a ball and ridding it, just like his grandfather, went all over the house" NO! THE SHOWER IS EVIL!"

Asami looked at Korra and asked "Hey Korra, do you think we can go buy some ice cream and we can have a girl talk? I mean if you are not tired from your training."

The waterbender nodded "Sure thing! Not a problem! But lets take Naga she needs a walk too" she smiled and called Naga."Boys we are going for a walk we will be back later!"

Korra hopped into Naga's back then noticed that Asami was still in the ground "Well, come on!" she smiled and streched her hand, Asami tooked and easily was lifted to Naga's back."You better hold on tight, Naga is not a satomobile it can get a little...bumpy!" Korra grab Asami arms and wrap them aroud her waist. She can feel that Asami was nervous for some reason so she looked over her shoulder at her "Hey relax you are with the avatar!"and smiled at her. Asami giggle then hold on tight.

They got to the park were they bought the ice cream. They walk until Asami saw a bench were they sitted while Korra continued to trow a piece of branch to Naga so she can fetch it."So.. what do you want to talk about" Korra turn to face her and put her arm in the bench top, towards Asami.

Asami looking at Naga playing "Well I just wanted some girl to girl talk, I know Mako is trying really hard to help but he does not understand very well. I need some time like this to help me relax and laugh" she looks at the waterbender"I know you would have been a great company"she smiled.

Korra laugh"Well I can act like a fool if that's what you need" Crossing her eyes and sticking her tongue out. Korra had ice cream all over her face which made this funnier.

Asami let out a laugh not so gently like she use to. It was a pure laugh or happyness. She took out a napkin and clean Korra's face. While Korra blush. Asami lean to see if she was clean.

Then Korra noticed that Asami was looking at her in a way only Bolin and Mako had seen her. She directed her face towards her to ask her why she was looking at her like that. When all of the sudden Korra felt Asami lips into hers, kissing her gently in a smooth way, the young avatar blush so hard she though she might even firebend from her cheeks. Korra closed her eyes and gently in a sweet kind of way she correspond to Asami's kiss.

In that momment Asami just felt relieve, happy, just a bit lighter like she found comfort on Korra's lips. Asami pull out of the avatar lips. As Korra ask her "W-why?"Asami looked down feeling all embarresed of the question and answerd "Better to ask for forgiveness than permition, right?" she looked up at the waterbender with redness in her cheek giving Korra a sligh smile. The Avatar smiled back at her.

"Well...no need to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. In fact...I-I really enjoy it"

Asami looked at her with those bright, green eyes and giggle" I am really glad you did by the way let me tell you that you look so cute and sweet now...just like that, blushing"

As the avatar answerd "Don't say those things to me..." even if she had a dark colored skin Asami could see she was blushing.

Of course the Avatar hated showing her weak points, meaning her feelings, so she looked away so Asami could not see her, so she could not see thru her eyes how she felt, it was a combination of strong feelings and weekness for her; while Asami looked at her.

Korra sigh deeply "What are you doing to me? I feel all vulnerable with you, it's like you know how to get inside me and play with my emotions. I am not use to this Asami..." she sigh.

Her voice was a mix between anger and frustation. She could not find the right words to express herself and she had already said something that was going to make Asami feel uncomfortable. That was not what she intended to do.

Asami stood up from the bench looking down she said in a sadly and ashamed voice"I..am sorry Korra, I-I should have never kissed you. You see I thou-"Korra stood up and slightly put her hand in Asami cheek removing a stip of hair.

"Don't apologize I told you, I.." -she sigh-"I don't know how to put my feelings into words" taking Asami's chin with her other hand lifting it up, she looked into her eyes. " I just know that you from all people make me feel, light, happy, comfortable, protected but over all...loved". Without thinking it twice she pressed her lips against Asami's, but this time was different from the first time they kiss.

Korra was really sure about what she was doing, also about what she was feeling. Deeply kissing, Asami surrounded Korra's neck with her arms. After pulling from the kiss, the avatar embrace strongly the girl.

Asami once again felt better and this time protected. "That's exacly how I feel now, thank you" she whispered. Korra answerd "You don't have to thank me you prissy girl" she laugh gently. They remained like that for a while until Korra decided that it was late and they had to start moving. The avatar called Naga, then help Asami up and ride home. While Asami embrace Korra.

When they got home Asami went with Mako to talk about some shore they had to do the next day in the temple. All of the sudden Korra remembered that he was with Asami and she could not break that. Now, what to do? A voice kept repeating in her head.

To be continued?


End file.
